Awkwardness
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo, Nana, and Lucas deliver toast to Mario. Then... they find something... odd.
1. Chapter 1

**Awkwardness**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This was totally a great title, huh guys? Well, let me explain why it's so friggin' generic. I was having too much fun playing vidya. So yeah, yet another one shot. Why? Well, I'm cuucoo. For coconuts. Or coco puffs. Or whatever.

Popo and Nana were heading to Mario's house, which was located right by Princess Peach's Castle. The Ice Climbers were joined by Lucas, so somewhat agreed to come along, carrying a plastic bag filled with toast.

"I don't know why we're going to see Mario..." Lucas murmured as he shook his head.

"To give him some toast, duh!" nana exclaimed as she stuck out her tongue, winking at Lucas.

Lucas frowned, looking back up and tossing his hands in the air. "Yeah, but why? We barely hang out with him!"

Popo scoffed as he waved his hand several times. "Oh don't be a spoil sport, it'll be fun!"

Popo, Nana, and Lucas all entered Mario's house, spotting Mario playing some pong with Petey Piranha, several boxes of pizza just lying around. Surrounding Mario and Petey were several trophies of various obscure characters of Nintendo's history shocking the three young Smashers as Lucas dropped the bag of toast, causing it to spill.

Mario glanced to see the three, looking down at the toast, and scowling. "Guys, now is a bad time. I'm having some fun with Petey."

Nana was speechless, dropping her mallet as she pointed at Mario. "Just... how... why are those trophies there...?"

Mario glanced at the trophies, then turned to Nana and shrugged. "Dunno, I just went to beat up several things in Subspace with Petey, and they just happened to turn up."

"And why is there an unhealthy amount of Maxinum Tomatoes and turnips behind your couch?" Lucas added as he scratched the back of his enormous head.

Mario shrugged again, briefly closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Hey, I like my vegetables fresh. Can't just let them go freezing in a fridge."

Popo slapped his hand on his forehead as Toadette arrived, holding a plate of freshly made sugar cookies. "Hey Mario, I'm here, you wanna..."

Mario coughed as he cracked his neck, looking right at Toadette.

Toadette gasped as she dropped her plate of cookies, appearing awestruck alongside Popo, Nana, and Lucas.

Mario adjusted his red cap as he placed his controller, standing up. "So what, is it awkward silence time?"

Mario and the four youngsters continued having an awkward stare off as Petey continued playing Pong, when suddenly a thunderstorm occurred, the strong winds causing the youngsters to roll into the house, knocking over Mario, who fell on his back. The entire house then collapsed on itself, lightning striking as thunder boomed, the winds blowing harsher as the rain started pouring heavily.

**THE END**

"...And that's how I got my trophy of Tabuu!" Meta Knight concluded as he closed the red covered novel he was reading to Toon Link.

Toon Link rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he scoffed Meta Knight. "Pffft! LIke that ever happened!"


	2. Chapter 2

Popo, Nana, and Lucas were at Norfair as they watched Mario practicing on the red hot flames, jumping from lava plume to lava plume as they looked at each other.

"You think that he would want to have toast now?" Nana asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

Lucas nervously touched his fingertips together as he bobbed his head back and forth. "Well... it would be nice. After all, who doesn't like toast?"

"Exactly!" Popo exclaimed as he chucked the toaster he was holding at Mario. "Hey Mario, catch!"

Mario turned his head around as he was caught off guard, going right through a lava plume as he screamed in pain, flailing his burning arms as his entire body was on fire. "_Yeowch!_ Mamma mia!"

The toaster then hit Mario in the head, causing the Italian plumber to fall right into the boiling magma as the three youngsters cringed, not knowing what to do as they watched the scorched Mario being brought back up by a lava plume, screaming at a higher pitch than he ever did.

"...Let's get out of here." Nana suggested as she gulped, her hands on her face.

"Y-yeah..." Lucas and Popo both added as they all left Norfair, leaving Mario to be burned by the scorching flames for the rest of the night.

**THE END**

"...And that's why you don't litter." Lucario stated as he closed his yellow book.

R.O.B. shook his head as he sighed, turning to Lucario. "That didn't even make sense. What did that have to do with the story?"

Lucario nervously rubbed the back of his head with his right palm. "Well... they did chuck the toaster at him."


End file.
